Data storage utilization is continually increasing, causing the proliferation of storage systems in data centers. In order to reduce storage space of a storage system, deduplication techniques are utilized, where data objects or files are segmented in chunks and only the deduplicated chunks are stored in the storage system.
A typical file system includes an access control system that maintains an access control list (ACL) for a file or a directory of files, where the ACL list specifies the permissions of a file or a directory of files. When a file or a directory of files of a file system is backed up, the ACL data associated with the files may also be backed up so that the proper ACL can be re-enforced when the files are restored from the storage system. Typically, a majority of the ACL data of a file system is repetitive and the ACL data is blended with data files, which may reduce the deduplication rate when during deduplication of the data files.